


Dinner Time

by Shadowy_Dumbo_Octopus



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, I just wanted to make Ozzie cry because he's happy and not because he's hurt, Kissing, Let Oswald Have Nice Things 2k17, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sharing a Bed, The Dinner except IsabellE never happened, This is fluffier than an angora rabbit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aka fuck canon they're in love, happy Ozzie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowy_Dumbo_Octopus/pseuds/Shadowy_Dumbo_Octopus
Summary: Oswald and Ed have a nice dinner. Twice.





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of quickly approaching footsteps pulled Oswald out of his thoughts. Looking up, he saw Edward practically run into the room, soaking wet, hair stuck to his forehead, glasses fogged up, clutching a bottle of wine in his hand.

“I’m SO sorry for being so late!” he gasped out, leaning against the door frame and trying to catch his breath. “There was a massive queue and some woman bought the last bottle, so I had to go to another shop but they didn’t have what I wanted and then it began to rain and, oh dear…” he leaned back, trying to get his breathing under control. “But I’ve got it.” He weakly held the bottle up in triumph.

Oswald couldn’t help but laugh. Ed spent almost five hours chasing all over Gotham after one brand of wine, just so that their dinner could be perfect. He shook his head.

“Go get changed and rest.” He waved his hand. “I’ll get Olga to heat up the food meanwhile.”

Ed nodded gratefully, setting the bottle on the table before leaving the room.

When he was out of earshot, Oswald sighed in relief. He was beginning to grow seriously worried when Ed didn’t show up over four hours after their agreed date. He was considering sending Gabe to look for him before he eventually returned. Another good thing about the delay is that Ed is going to take a while to shower and change, so both he and Olga will have a while to prepare. Heck, he’s been rehearsing his speech for hours, and he still felt that he wasn’t ready. Still, Oswald didn’t want to chicken out like the last time.

He was going to confess, no matter what.

 

~~~

 

When Edward returned, he wore a different (dark green) suit and his hair didn’t look like a wet mop. He inhaled the scent of the food, smiling.

“The dinner looks delicious.” He remarked, feeling his stomach rumble in agreement. “I’m starving.”

Oswald smiled back, gesturing for him to sit down. The food was all warm and the wine opened and poured into crystal glasses, the ones that Oswald reserved for special occasions. Like this one, for example.

They ate in silence, occasionally making a comment about the food or the wine, and moved to the living room when they were done.

The fire was crackling silently in the fireplace, casting shadows on Ed’s face and reminding Oswald of the night when Ed saved him from Butch. He didn’t have the courage to make a move back then, but he has it now, and he will not back down.

He took a deep breath. “Ed,” he began, making Ed look up at him. “A man comes to a crossroads in his life and he has to make a choice. Does he choose safety and cowardice or does he opt for courage and risk everything?”

Edward nodded, his face showing nothing but keen attention.

Encouraged, Oswald continued. “My mother always used to tell me: ‘Life only gives you one chance at true love, Oswald. You find it, run to it. So that’s what I’m going to do. What I’m trying to say is…”

He swallowed.

“The thing I’ve been trying to tell you all day long is…”

He smiled, collecting all his courage and forcing out a clear, sincere “I love you.”

Ed’s eyes widened and he quickly set his glass of wine on the table to avoid dropping it. They stared at each other in silence for what seemed like an eternity, and just when Oswald was sure that his heart will explode in his chest, Ed threw back his head and laughed.

“Oh, Oswald.” He chuckled, taking off his glasses and wiping his eyes with his sleeve. “You’re such a remarkable man, you know that?”

Oswald just blinked, not entirely sure what to say. Did Ed just laugh at him?

“I’ve spent weeks planning out and rehearsing my speech, writing out hundreds of drafts and stressing out that I’ll ruin everything with one word. But lo and behold, when the opportunity finally arose, all I have to say is…”

He smiled back. It was the most sincere smile Oswald has ever seen.

“I love you too.”

Oswald felt his jaw drop. No way. Impossible. There was no way that this was happening. He covered his mouth with his palm to hide the wide, goofy grin that appeared on his face.

Edward Nygma loved him back!

Laughing, Ed moved his hands aside and leaned forward, pulling him into a kiss. Oswald couldn’t help but laugh against his lips, wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him closer. The kiss was sloppy and a little bit awkward, since neither of them had much experience and Ed’s glasses kept getting in the way, but it really couldn’t be better.

“I love you.” Oswald gasped out when they pulled apart. “I’ve been waiting to tell you for so long, but couldn’t get it out. I’m so, so happy that you feel the same.”

Ed smiled, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

“Likewise, Ozzie.” He paused. “I can call you Ozzie, right?” he asked, a little hesitantly, and Oswald couldn’t help but kiss his stupid dorky wonderful lips again.

“Of course you can.” He nodded. He actually found the nickname rather endearing. “But pray tell, my love, what happened to the whole ‘love is a weakness’ business?” he winked.

Edward shrugged. “Seems that even great minds make mistakes sometimes.” He admitted. “With you by my side, I’ve never felt stronger.”

“Me too.” Oswald yawned, resting his head in the crook of his neck. “I’m tired, though, and we have a big day tomorrow. How about we end the day here?”

“Deal.” Ed ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m exhausted, too. After all, I ran quite a marathon after that wine today.” He chuckled. “I do believe it was worth it, though.”

“It definitely was.”

…

“Oswald?”

“Hmm?”

“We should actually go to beds.”

“We definitely should.”

“But…” Ed laughed awkwardly. “You’d have to get off me.”

“I’m too tired to walk.” Oswald stretched theatrically to prove his point. “Plus, my leg hurts. I guess that you’ll have to carry me.”

 

~~~

 

To be honest, Oswald really didn’t expect Ed to actually carry him to his bedroom, but it’s not as if he was complaining or anything.

“There.” Ed gently set him down on the bed. “We’re here. How’s your leg?”

“Doesn’t hurt that much anymore.” Oswald briefly considered telling him that it was just an excuse to make Ed carry him, but decided against it. After all, Ed will either figure it out himself or remain blissfully unaware of the little white lie and eventually forget about it. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, Ozzie. Goodnight.” Ed gave him a quick peck on the forehead and turned towards the door.

“Goodnight.” Oswald called after him, briefly contemplating asking him to stay, but no. It was too early for that. Maybe once they get more used to the whole relationship thing…

He was willing to wait.

 

~~~

 

It turned out that he didn’t have to wait long.

A soft voice whispering his name made Oswald shoot awake, reaching for the knife under his pillow. He relaxed immediately when he recognised Edward’s silhouette sitting on the bed.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

Ed nodded, seeming rather sheepish.

“Ozzie, I was wondering…” he stuttered out. “Could I sleep with you tonight?”

Oswald’s heart did something akin to a salto in his chest. He nodded immediately, shuffling a bit to the side to make room in the bed and feeling impossibly grateful that it was too dark for Ed to see his grin.

Sharing a bed was an odd experience, but not an unpleasant one. Oswald fell asleep to the sound of Ed’s breathing and the feeling of his arms wrapped securely around his waist.

This day couldn’t have gone any better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it's Ed who makes the dinner, and he has a particular goal in mind.

Ed took a last stroll around the table, checking painstakingly if every single detail was just as he had planned it. Napkins? Folded neatly. Cutlery? Polished until it shone. Plates? Spotlessly clean. Flowers? Beautiful and fragrant. Food? Warm and delicious.

Perfect.

Now all he had to do was wait for Oswald to get home.

He specifically arranged the mayor’s schedule to keep him away from the mansion until 6 o’clock sharp. Ed glanced at his watch. 5:57pm. Oswald was probably on his way. Naturally, the dinner is going to be a pleasant surprise after a long and tiring day, (Oswald only knew that his last meeting ended at 5:15pm, and he was free to go home after it.)

The sound of the door opening made Edward jump. Quick glance at the watch: 6 o’clock on the dot. He grinned, adjusting his green tie, a gift from his wonderful boyfriend. He put on his best smile just as Oswald walked in, eyes instantly widening at the gorgeous dinner for two set out on the table. It took Ed a good while to convince Olga to help him with it, but the look on Penguin’s face has made all the squabbles worth it.

“Good afternoon, Mr Mayor.” Edward beamed. “I hope that you’re hungry.”

Oswald blinked the astonishment away, a wide smile appearing on his lips as he looked between his Chief of Staff and the dinner.

“Oh Ed, you shouldn’t have.” He hobbled over to Ed and gave him an affectionate peck on the cheek. “This is the most magnificent dinner I’ve ever seen! I… I don’t even know what to say. T-thank you so much!”

“A magnificent dinner for a magnificent man.” Ed winked, making Oswald’s face turn red. He stepped back to pull out a chair. “Would you like to take a seat?”

Once they both were seated, Ed cleared his throat, making Oswald look up at him.

“Try the goulash.” He suggested. “I’ve made it according to your mother’s recipe.” He actually cooked it all himself, waving Olga off whenever she wanted to cut in or interfere. It had to be absolutely perfect.

Nodding, Oswald poured himself a portion and took a spoonful, eyes closing in delight when he recognised the taste from his childhood.

“It’s delicious, Ed.” He said, pouring himself more. “Exactly as I remember it.”

“I can cook more than pot noodles, believe it or not.” Edward smiled in return, grabbing a plate of mashed potatoes and loading some onto his plate.

They talked as they ate; about Oswald’s day, the food, the wine, and other simple nothings. At last, they got to the dessert which, to Oswald’s great delight, was sundae.

“Riddle me this, Ozzie.” Ed grinned, watching his boyfriend eat. “What’s black and white and has ice cream all over his beautiful face?”

Oswald laughed, reaching for a napkin.

“Thanks. Here’s one for you: What’s six letters long and a synonym for ‘amazing’?”

Ed thought for a while, frowning. “Six letters long?” he repeated. “Gnarly, superb, deluxe…”

“I meant your name, silly! E-D-W-A-R-D. You’re amazing.” The Penguin chuckled, watching Ed’s face heat up suddenly.

“Oh.” He couldn’t help but grin adorably, shaking his head. “You’ve got me there, Ozzie. Anyway,” he cleared his throat. “There is something I would like to discuss with you.”

Oswald perked up. “Of course.” He replied. “You know that you can tell me everything.”

“Great!” Ed took a deep breath. All or nothing. He stood up.

“First of all, I love you.” He couldn’t help but laugh; after so many months together, those words still made him giddy. “You are the most amazing person I’ve ever come across, and there are nights when I lie by your side, staring at the ceiling and trying to wrap my head around how lucky I am. I mean it, Oz. You have no idea how happy I am to be with you.”

Oswald blushed adorably, making Ed’s heart do something weird but not entirely unpleasant. “I love you too, but you really don’t have to…”

“Second of all,” Edward began to approach the other end of the table, one of his hands slowly traveling to his pocket. “I’ve been thinking about my position as your Chief of Staff and you know what? I love it! I genuinely love my job. It’s fulfilling, challenging and I can be close to you. I wouldn’t exchange it for anything.”

“But.” Oswald’s smile melted away. “You’re about to say something. What’s the matter?”

“Nothing!” Ed mentally slapped himself for his choice of words. He quickened his pace. “I’ve been thinking about my- our future and I’ve decided that, no matter what happens, I want to spend the rest of my life by your side.” He stopped in front of Oswald, who was looking at him with wide eyes. “I… I don’t know what the future has in store for us, but I know that I want nothing more than to face it with you by my side. I want to be with you on every step of the way as your partner, your Chief of Staff and…” Ed swallowed nervously. Now or never. He got down on one knee, taking out a small black box. “…and your husband. Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, will you marry me?”

Oswald gasped, eyes locked on the beautiful silver ring that rested on the purple velvet cushion. He reached up to cover his mouth.

“E… Ed…” he choked out, blinking as tears blurred his vision. “You… I…I…” A quiet sob escaped his lips and the dam broke; tears fell freely.

“Oswald!” Ed threw the box on the table and cradled his crying boyfriend in his arms. “Oh Ozzie. I’m so sorry. Did I say something wrong? Maybe this isn’t the best time… Oh dear.”

Inwardly, he was panicking. Oh dear indeed. It wasn’t supposed to be like this! It was supposed to be perfect; the second most beautiful day of their lives and he somehow managed to ruin it.

“Enough.” He told himself. He had more important matters to take care of than worrying over how exactly he’d managed to screw up.

“Hush, Ozzie.” He kissed Oswald’s hair comfortingly. “Please tell me what’s wrong and I’ll fix it, I promise.”

Oswald just shook his head before burying his head in his shoulder.

“Look, I’m sorry if I upset you. I guess that I picked the wrong time and… and if you want to, we can just forget…”

Ed’s increasingly frantic babble was cut of by Oswald grabbing his face and kissing him square on the lips. He kissed back gently, hoping that it would stop the tears. They pulled away after a few seconds and Oswald sniffled, wiping his face with a napkin. To Edward’s surprise and relief, he was smiling.

“Nothing is wrong, my love.” He managed to choke out. “I just…” he gestured at his face, laughing. “You’ve caught me by surprise, that’s all. I’m just so… I’m just so happy.” He kept giggling as he rested his forehead against Ed’s shoulder, attempting to get his breathing under control. “I can’t believe that you actually want to spend the rest of your life with me.”

Ed perked up, “so does that mean that you…” he began, almost dizzy from relief.

“Yes!” Oswald grabbed his face again, puffy red eyes shining with pure, genuine happiness. “Yes, Ed. I… Of course I’ll marry you! There’s nothing I want more than to be with you.”

Oh dear. Edward reached up to take off his glasses, already feeling his eyes begin to water. “You do?” he asked, voice rising awkwardly. “You… you actually do?”

“Dear goodness, YES!” Oswald blinked, and a few more tears fell down his cheeks.

That did it. Ed barely managed to remove his glasses before he too was crying uncontrollably, alternating between laughing and sobbing. He hugged his boyfr- no, fiancé, close, sputtering out semi-incomprehensible words between sobs. His crying set Oswald off again, which ended with the two of them just crying their hearts out on the floor while giggling like schoolchildren.

After a while, Ed regained enough composure to reach for the box and slip the ring on Oswald’s finger. It fit perfectly.

“Oh Ed, it’s beautiful.” Oswald smiled tearfully. “I love it so much. I love you so much. I’ll get you one that’s just as beautiful, I swear.”

“I know that you will.” Edward planted a kiss on the ring. “You have no idea how happy you’ve made me today, Ozzie. I… I still can’t believe that you said yes!” he shook his head, laughing. “Here’s a riddle for you: What’s yours to have but not yours to hold?”

Oswald didn’t even have to think about that one. He rested his forehead against Ed’s chest,

“Your heart.” He said.

“Correct.” Edward beamed, lifting his chin up and leaning for another kiss. “You have my heart, Oswald. Now and forever.”

 

~~~

 

“Ed?”

…

“Ed!”

Edward snapped awake, sitting up in the bed. He squinted at the alarm clock: 3:24am.

“Mmm… What is it, Oswald?” he asked, turning back to look at the Penguin. He was met with wide eyes, tousled hair and an absolutely adorable grin.

“Ed.” Oswald repeated, voice tight with emotion. “We’re getting married.”

Ed smiled, finding his hand among the sheets and holding it, fingers brushing against the ring which Oz insisted that he’ll wear to bed. “Yes, Ozzie. We are.”

“No, you don’t understand. We: you and I. We are going to marry each other!”

“I know, Ozzie.” To be fair, he himself could still hardly believe it.

“We’re getting married!”

“We are.”

“Ed, we are actually going to be husbands!”

“Of course, Ozzie.”

“Husbands! You and I!”

“Yup.”

“Forever!”

Sighing, Ed propped himself up on his elbow and gave his stupid beautiful dorky fiancé a kiss.

“I know, my little bird.” He whispered, pulling away. “I can’t wait either, but let’s sleep for now. All the planning can wait until tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Oswald settled back under the covers before cuddling up to Ed’s chest. “I’m just so excited; I still can’t believe it’s happening!”

Edward couldn’t help but smile, wrapping his arms around the Penguin’s waist. “Neither can I, Oz.” He muttered, watching as his wonderful fiancé slowly fell asleep in his arms.

 

He honestly couldn’t be any happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEAR AZATHOTH JUST LET MY MURDER BABIES BE HAPPY TOGETHER. THAT'S ALL I'M ASKING FOR.


End file.
